Reaction
by lamadeliadalai
Summary: Blaine's reaction to hearing about Karofsky's confession. Spoilers for 3.13 Heart.


**So this isn't particularly well written nor is it particularly interesting. You have been warned! It was just something I needed to write after watching Heart yesterday. This is my take on Blaine's reaction to hearing about Karofsky.**

* * *

><p>His first reaction was the urge to be sick.<p>

His stomach turned violently and he pressed his knuckles into his eyelids for a moment, waiting for the nausea to pass.

Behind closed eyelids, Blaine saw the faces of his old tormentors. What would he have done if faced with the same situation?

_I would have run_

When he opened his eyes again, Kurt was looking at him with concern.

"Blaine?" he questioned quietly, scanning his face for hints of what he was thinking.

Blaine swallowed hard, in an attempt to push down the bile rising in his throat.

His second reaction was concern.

When he finally spoke, the first thing he said was, "Are you okay?"

He took Kurt's hand in his own, "Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you?"

"No no, nothing like that, just a slightly disturbing, although all together innocent, confession of love." Kurt said with a grimace.

Blaine's third reaction was anger.

"Kurt, there's nothing innocent about this. It's…it's…" he struggled for just the right word for what Karofsky had done.

"Scary. It's really scary. It's _stalking_. You didn't know it was him, you had your guard down. I mean, he could have…he could have hurt you!" Blaine said.

Before he even realized it, his voice was raised and he was gesturing emphatically. He was really angry at David Karofsky.

"How dare he! After everything he put you through. He made your life a living hell, he stole your first kiss Kurt, he sexually assaulted you!"

Blaine had gotten up off the bed and was pacing around the room. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it.

Kurt's voice cut him off before he could continue his angry tirade.

"Blaine, Blaine, honey, I know. But he's different now. And while I agree that his confession was really disturbing and inappropriate in every way possible…I can't really fault him for expressing his feelings."

Blaine's head started to spin. He took a few unsteady breaths and tried to calm down, because he knew that anger wasn't what Kurt needed right now, and that this was about Kurt's feelings, not his own.

But he can't help thinking of all the times Karofsky had put his hands on Kurt. He can't help thinking of all the bruises and the scraped elbows and he can't help but feel angry and disgusted.

He threw his hands up in the air. " No! No Kurt! Remember the last time he _expressed his feelings_? He threatened to kill you!"

Kurt looked genuinely alarmed as Blaine paced in front of him and he knew it was because he never lost his temper, not with Kurt. Blaine hated the way Kurt was looking at him; like he was afraid, but he couldn't stop feeling angry.

It was the easiest thing to feel.

It was so much easier to feel than the overwhelming fear.

_What if something had happened to Kurt_

It was so much easier to feel than the endless loop of memories playing in his mind.

He remembered the boys who had bullied him, his own Karofsky. They had also threatened to kill him.

The only difference was they had almost succeeded.

As much as he tried to calm down, the words kept tripping out of his mouth, "How can you forgive him Kurt? How? He doesn't deserve it!"

_I could never forgive the ones who hurt me_

Kurt climbed off the bed and placed Blaine's hands on his chest.

"Listen to me okay?" he said as he pushed Blaine's hair off his forehead.

The feeling of Kurt's heartbeat underneath his hands soothed him and he listened.

"I'm okay. I'm safe. See? I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

His words allowed Blaine to breathe, and he physically deflated, dropping his shoulders in defeat. He let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder and mumbled,

"I'm sorry."

Kurt nodded and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek.

"Blaine, what's really bothering you about this? Tell me. Because usually, when you're angry it's more than just anger."

Blaine half smiled, because Kurt reads him like an open book.

He lifted his head off of Kurt's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"It's…" he began and then lost the courage to complete the sentence.

Kurt rubbed his thumb across the back of Blaine's hand and it was enough encouragement to help him tell Kurt what he was really thinking.

"Of all the weeks Karofsky could have come back, it happened this week. The week I wasn't there."

Blaine's final reaction is guilt.

"I should have been there to protect you."

Kurt's entire face softened and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he continued to speak.

"I always thought that if there were any more bullies, or if Karofsky ever came back, it would be okay. Because we'd be together. I would be there to help you; support you. That always seemed like the worst part of the whole thing to me, that you had to face all those terrible things completely alone."

"It was." Kurt confirmed. "But sweetie, it wasn't your fault you weren't there. Please don't feel guilty about that."

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to pick out exactly the right words to express to Kurt the point he was trying to make.

"I just want you to know that,

no matter what happens from now on,

you'll never be alone again."


End file.
